


【美丽喵】终夜

by Estherocean



Series: Beyond the time - Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estherocean/pseuds/Estherocean
Summary: 美丽喵only，没有光之战士的3.0 if线，部分设定与主线有出入，请注意避雷
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, 美丽喵
Series: Beyond the time - Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895467
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	【美丽喵】终夜

**Author's Note:**

> 美丽喵only，没有光之战士的3.0 if线，部分设定与主线有出入，请注意避雷

00.  
埃斯蒂尼安向来讨厌告别。

01.  
这一天艾默里克醒得比往常要早一些。博雷尔子爵府的窗外仍是一成不变的凛冬，叫人很难从中嗅到黎明到来的味道。  
即便如此，这也仍旧是战争年代里为数不多的安宁时刻。这段时间龙族进攻的频率似乎有所下降，这就给了伊修加德一点喘息的时间，总骑士长难得决定告别加班、回到自家宅邸里休息一夜——现在他很庆幸自己决定这么做了——同样难得不需要在库尔札斯的雪地里过夜的银发精灵正睡在他的身旁，双方面对面的距离不足一星尺，平稳的呼吸亲吻彼此的脸颊，比不知道何时会到来的春天要真实得多。  
埃斯蒂尼安从来都不是什么精致的人，睡相也谈不上如何讲究，散开的头发被不知道是自己还是枕边人折腾得乱七八糟，但这反而让他看起来像个普通人。  
至少普通人不会在睡觉的时候露出锋利又凶狠的表情。艾默里克想。  
他从二十出头那会就开始细细端详这张脸，数年的光阴足以让他熟知每一个微小的表情动作背后隐含的情绪。苍天之龙骑士这些年来一直奔走在与龙族对抗的最前线，那一身铠甲和一杆长枪在士兵们眼里简直就是力量、信念和无所畏惧的象征，但只有他知道每一回当埃斯蒂尼安堪堪跳出死神的掌心、带着满身伤痕回来的时候，再强大的英雄也时常会被往事和噩梦惊扰，却等不到一个温暖的早晨赶来将它们驱散。  
不过今天看起来没有。没有从过去追来的梦魇。埃斯蒂尼安睡得很熟，防备全无的样子，甚至没有发觉被艾默里克凑过去拨开额发吻上眉心。  
找到自己认为安全的位置的野猫也会偶尔放下警惕性睡个安稳觉，这种认知让艾默里克感到满足，事实上像这样相拥而眠的晚上他也总是会比平时睡得更沉一点，让时间在不知不觉间溜走。

应该还来得及。他这样想着，干脆得寸进尺地去吻那双紧闭的眼睛，直到对方眼皮轻颤，睁开眼茫然地望向他。  
“艾默里克？”被吵醒的埃斯蒂尼安一时间还搞不清楚状况，嗓音黏糊得像被浇上了新熬制好的桦木糖浆，他下意识地微微仰头，喉结的弧度漂亮得近乎犯规。  
昨天夜里埃斯蒂尼安回来得稍晚，浑身带着肉眼可见的疲态，沐浴之后他几乎倒床就睡，理直气壮地占掉艾默里克的半边床铺。  
即使这对于疲于奔波的苍天之龙骑士而言是常态，却也不妨碍艾默里克合理地索要一些回报。此时被子底下的两人同样一丝不挂，在无尽的严冬之中这意味着他们有了一个正当的理由整夜互相取暖，艾默里克故意半支起身子，寒冷的空气趁机钻进被子的缝隙里，突如其来的凉意让埃斯蒂尼安不快地翻过半边身子，由侧躺改为平躺，以便自己能和最近的热源更好地接触——而这就正中某人的下怀了。  
艾默里克抓住这个机会整个人压到了埃斯蒂尼安上面，熟练地含住他的嘴唇，晨勃的性器抵在彼此身上来回磨蹭，找不到发泄的途径，便愈发滚烫起来。清晨的第一个吻一般都不会持续太久，十几秒后埃斯蒂尼安就开始抗议，想把趴在他身上的男人推下去，但他的这点小动作完全不被艾默里克放在心上，后者只是用手指温柔地帮他擦去唇角残留的水渍，然后便一路向下、舔吻他结实的胸膛和锻炼得当的腹肌，最终轻轻咬在了那根硬物的顶端。  
这具身体届时会完全打开任由自己索取和享用，作为交换艾默里克也很乐意像这样为埃斯蒂尼安服务，他耐心地含住那根东西，在埃斯蒂尼安轻微的颤抖中用舌头绕着柱身来回吮吸和舔弄，同时又用指腹富有技巧地揉捏着根部的囊袋和会阴。  
龙骑士果然爽得倒吸了一口气，看样子已经完全清醒了，意识到自己并非在做春梦后立即皱起了眉头，但应该不是不满的意思。磨人的快感令埃斯蒂尼安不由自主地微挺腰身，硬挺的阳物几乎瞬间就顶到了艾默里克的喉咙口，顶端小股小股地吐出腥膻而粘稠的液体，属于埃斯蒂尼安的荷尔蒙味道肆无忌惮地占据他的嗅觉和味觉。  
“……时间不多，要做就快点。”埃斯蒂尼安哑着嗓子催促道。

艾默里克闻言便停止了吞吃的动作，撑起上半身居高临下地看着埃斯蒂尼安，心想这人一定不知道自己看起来有多诱人——泛红的脸颊，起伏的胸膛，想要邀他入内似的微张的双腿，股间的阴影里充斥着撩人的情欲。  
他摸到了床头的润滑，像往常一样放在掌心里捂热。埃斯蒂尼安的敏感点不深，指扩的时候便可以轻松亵玩那处，他只消用指腹在腺体的附近随意拨弄一番，正慷慨地向他大开的腿根就开始不住地打颤，热情的肠肉却将他吸得更紧，直到他塞进第二根、第三根手指，被润滑剂滋润过的甬道逐渐进入状态，不耐烦的男人业已无暇抱怨他的温吞，只会在听见咕叽咕叽的水声的同时无意识地发出呻吟，由着一切的罪魁祸首进一步侵犯自己。  
然而精灵族的尺寸对于那个肉洞而言再怎么说还是太大了。尽管艾默里克已经尽量控制了力道，埃斯蒂尼安还是在他埋进自己深处的时候吃痛地攥紧了拳头。龙骑士的力气大得惊人，掐起自己的皮肉也不知轻重，假如他此时一定要握住什么的话，艾默里克已经替他作出了更好的选择——年轻的总骑士长力气也不小，足以一点点掰开他的五指，再顺理成章地让自己的手指滑进他的指缝之间。  
“抱歉。弄疼你了吗？”  
“啧。”埃斯蒂尼安稍稍抬高了腰，方便艾默里克更好地进入自己，“你这声抱歉可真不诚心。”  
“怎么会？”艾默里克笑起来。  
总骑士长的微笑在任何社交场合里都堪称无可挑剔，但埃斯蒂尼安显然不吃这一套，反而向他抛出挑衅的眼神作为回应。而这种挑衅在某种意义上无疑是危险的。  
他已经有段时间没有和埃斯蒂尼安做爱了，倒不如说连见面都是件奢侈的事。在外的时候他们可谓是相当独立而强硬，唯有在这种时候才会放任自己依赖彼此多一点点，去索取和释放一些东西，包括感情。这种依赖是贪得无厌且无须克制的，是他们在战火硝烟的年代里仅有的一方秘密天地，埃斯蒂尼安从来不需要他摆出温文尔雅的做派，他也完全不介意掀起天雷地火，让双方之间身与心的每一次纠缠和碰撞都带上直白的、强烈的感情，直到火花将彼此都灼烧殆尽。  
后来的发展就理所当然了起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安久久地注视着艾默里克，鸽灰色的瞳孔上隐约覆着一丝雾气，里头盛满了要人命的情欲。他不常叫床，更多的时候只会从鼻腔里漏出断断续续的、舒服的哼声，一旦开口大多都是在叫艾默里克的名字，而这四个音节往往比任何情话都要销魂蚀骨，艾默里克掐着他的骨盆往深处撞过去，抽送的节奏毫无章法，深浅也全凭心情，于是他更加剧烈地喘息、也更加用力地呼唤对方，相扣的十指因缠得太紧而指节发白，却始终没人主动松开。  
“这样诚心了吗？”艾默里克又问。  
龙骑士天生有一双发狠的眼睛和一张不饶人的嘴，这会被要得狠了，眼角都被肏得发红，生理性的泪水不受控制地溢出来，眼神却还是气势汹汹的。  
“还不够。”埃斯蒂尼安回答。那双修长而有力的腿在床上也是强大的武器——它们就这样紧紧地缠住了艾默里克的腰，迫使他们更加亲密地接触。  
现在他们都没有退路了，埃斯蒂尼安挑起眉毛：“喂，你到底……”  
艾默里克不太想听后半句话，索性用一个新的吻堵住了对方的嘴，这回他使了些劲，把性器整根拔出，又一口气捅向最深处，反反复复，几乎要把囊袋也一并挤进去似的。  
埃斯蒂尼安的身体与他完全契合，无须继续开发便能轻松接纳他的形状，此刻温热的甬道有多用力地含住他，快感就有多剧烈，落在他耳边的喘息越发凌乱也越发火热，没过多久埃斯蒂尼安的前面和后面都沾满了淫靡的体液，快感的潮从脚底一路蔓延到头顶，痉挛的肌肉渐渐失去力量，再也无法支撑他抬高的腰和大腿，龙骑士缓缓合上眼皮，像往常一样坦然地接受了高潮的到来。

艾默里克终究还是没有射在里面。早晨的时间并不充裕，不够给人清理残留在里头的精液。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有掩饰自己的不满：“就算射进去也没关系。你顾虑得太多了，我没你想的那么脆弱。”  
“你当然不脆弱。”艾默里克总算整理好了被他们搅成一团的床单和被子。“不是这个问题。你这回又要出去很久了。”  
可能是他有点前言不搭后语，所以埃斯蒂尼安也没有立刻接话，而是对着镜子观察自己身上多出来的新鲜吻痕。“收回刚才的话，我看出你没有在和我客气了。”  
“你不喜欢这样？”  
“不，”埃斯蒂尼安否认，“这样就很好。你知道我从不带多余的东西上战场，除非它们已经成为了我的一部分。”  
这句话可以有很多意思。埃斯蒂尼安利索地穿上了衣服，让布料把身上的吻痕悉数遮挡，再在外面套上龙骑士专属的铠甲，留给艾默里克的背影和他放在窗边的长枪一样笔直，叫人确信没有任何事物能够折断他的脊梁，哪怕是死亡和爱情。  
艾默里克在这样的时刻总难免要搜肠刮肚。大部分短暂的相聚后的早上埃斯蒂尼安都比他醒得早，不等和他一同共进早餐就先行离开，不辞而别简直是家常便饭，真到了要直面分离的时候反倒显得生疏。  
“我很快就会带着好消息回来的，没准能赶在你的花开好之前。”最终还是埃斯蒂尼安先开口，熟稔地同他碰了碰拳——这是他们早年在神殿骑士团共事时积攒下来的习惯——字里行间完全不打算提及同告别有关的字眼，“我不在的时候，你记得少喝点糖浆。”

02.  
因此那一天他们也没有道别。  
“皇都才是你的战场，其他打打杀杀的事情交给我就好。更何况对方带着龙眼，只有我能想办法牵制他们。”出发去追踪教皇之前埃斯蒂尼安说，他神色平静，仿佛跟平时临行前没什么两样，“别摆出这么难看的表情。都会好起来的，我保证。”  
这番话很有埃斯蒂尼安的风格，有理有据，不会过分温柔。但在艾默里克看来这样的承诺还是太稀有了，他一定看起来很糟糕，糟糕到埃斯蒂尼安不得不说些什么来给他力量。  
整件事的开端要追溯到大半日之前。  
神殿骑士团的现任总骑士长素来热爱且忠于保卫皇都的使命，却并不全然对现状予以盲目的信任。在通过种种途径了解到皇都的历史之后，他做好了一切的准备前去同教皇——他的父亲对质，之后的事态便开始急转直下，他作为异端者被关进教皇厅的地下牢房，那里本该是不容侵犯的正教中枢，直到什么人提着枪不管不顾地杀了进来。  
敢于从正门硬闯教皇厅的人埃斯蒂尼安想必是伊修加德有史以来的第一个，这一代的苍天龙骑从未对正教抱有尊敬之心，也不曾相信神明和命运。艾默里克甚至觉得在他打算只身前往教皇厅的时候，埃斯蒂尼安一边说着会尊重他的决定，一边则已经在盘算如何让某些人难堪了——堂堂苍穹骑士团竟被人单枪匹马地闯进自己镇守的领地，入侵者顺手干翻了其中三人，还正大光明地劫走了他们的阶下囚，说出去确实有够难堪的。  
总之，艾默里克就这样被这位胆大包天的入侵者从地牢里捞了出来，万幸的是教皇和苍穹骑士团并未对他们穷追不舍。他本意是要直接前往神殿骑士团总部处理后续的问题，埃斯蒂尼安却只是瞪了他一眼：“我知道你很着急，但现在不行。”  
他确实受了些伤，自认为无伤大雅的，而这些都瞒不过龙骑士敏锐的眼睛。寒风一点一点浇灭了温度，仿佛连意识也要逐渐跟着模糊，埃斯蒂尼安架着他在伊修加德的风雪里奔走——或者他一度以为更像逃亡，最后在博雷尔家的宅邸前落脚。如此看来私奔的剧本的确不适用于他们。  
为了不惊动府上的其他人，艾默里克第一回体验了如何从窗户从进入自己的卧室。紧绷的神经稍事放松，尖锐的疼痛就接踵而至，埃斯蒂尼安为他泡了一杯暖和的红茶，不由分说道：“好了，先让我看看你的伤口。”  
加入神殿骑士团后，他一直在家中备有酒精和绷带，眼下刚好派上了用场。埃斯蒂尼安示意他慢慢脱掉厚重的铠甲，只穿最里头的单衣面对自己，其中有几处伤口出乎意料的深，先前他没法给自己止血，贴身的布料被凝固的血液黏在了皮肤上，使得接下来的过程变得有些困难。  
埃斯蒂尼安在处理伤口上的经验绝对称得上丰富，这点在当年一起行军时艾默里克就有所领教，他曾目睹对方面不改色地为自己缝合被龙咬穿的伤口，动作娴熟流畅，绝不拖泥带水。  
此时受伤的换作了另外一人，龙骑士反而看上去不如一贯的那么冷静。关心人的形式有很多，比起流露出无用的忧心忡忡的表情，埃斯蒂尼安更倾向于将之表现为愠怒。即便如此他手上的动作依然尽量温和，还不忘问些有的没的来帮助伤员转移注意力：“谁动的手？沙里贝尔？”  
实际上艾默里克也没有多余的力气回答了。随着埃斯蒂尼安一点点剪开那些布料，不可避免地拉扯到他的伤处，他不得不刻意低头去抿手中的红茶，咬紧牙根竭力让自己看起来仍有余裕。  
是捏紧杯把的手指出卖了他。  
“看来带你回家是正确的。”埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉头，“有没有麻醉或者镇痛的药？”  
“没有。我的疏忽，以为需要这些东西的情况都可以在骑士团的医院解决。”艾默里克想了想，“但或许我可以要一些桦木糖浆吗？”  
“你平时已经摄入太多糖分了……好吧。”埃斯蒂尼安无奈地叹了口气，大概是看在伤员的份上心软了。他老老实实从柜子里翻出了罐子，往红茶杯里添了一勺糖浆，又在艾默里克搅动茶匙的时候俯下身亲吻黑发精灵的耳尖。  
“仅限今天。”他强调。

清理和包扎伤口耗费了整整一个半星时，结束时已经接近第二天的清晨。  
教皇和苍穹骑士团已经带着龙眼前往遥远的魔大陆，没有给他们留下太多休整的时间。幸好他们仍旧有一帮信得过的同伴，期间艾默里克收到了露琪亚的联络，消毒酒精带来的刺痛叫人麻木却清醒，姑且能让他压下多余的情绪，有条不紊地下达指示。天一亮机工房的飞空艇就将准备完毕，而他要做的是率领一队精锐的神殿骑士前去追击教皇。  
许久没有感受到这样刻不容缓的紧迫感，完成部署后他艰难地换上了埃斯蒂尼安为他准备好的干净衣服，同样一宿没睡的龙骑士正靠坐在床头闭目养神，见他又行将披挂上阵，于是堪堪站起身来，自然而然地同他交换了一个吻。  
艾默里克在吻里尝到了浓重的血腥气，经历过严酷战斗的人是很难忽视这样的味道的。  
“你也受伤了。”他说。  
埃斯蒂尼安没有回答，只是抓住他的肩膀，吻他吻得愈加热烈疯狂。舌尖纠缠的刹那他心里的某处切实地被触动了，他忍不住伸出手臂紧紧抱住了埃斯蒂尼安，冰冷坚硬的金属硌得他生疼，他却渴望从铠甲下的身体里挤出一点温暖。  
过去的真相和父亲的态度对他的冲击远比想象中的要大，但骑士团的总骑士长此刻决计不能表露出退缩和动摇。这份软弱是私人的、不便诉诸于口的，幸运的是接纳彼此的软弱于他们来说一直是相互的事。  
最后他们双双摔倒在床上，龙骑士把自己撑在了艾默里克的上面，用鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖。  
“……埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克轻声呼唤对方的名字。其实他原本有很多想说的，关于真相，关于教皇，关于他的决意，苍天龙骑却毫不留情地打断了他接下来的话。  
“不，不用说。我知道你不想让我去，我还知道你会说你要和他们一起去。但是假如没有龙眼的帮助，你的那些计划是行不通的，只会让大家白白送命罢了。”埃斯蒂尼安蹙着眉微微喘气，不知是肺部的氧气被抽干，还是哪里的伤口遭到了牵动。  
艾默里克意识到自己又有一阵子没有这样近距离地观察过埃斯蒂尼安了，这一头落在他胸口的银发好像又长了一点，长发的主人却总说没空去修剪。这些年来龙骑士鲜少再像以前那样把头发扎起，摘下头盔的时候库尔札斯的风雪会把这头长发吹起来，让埃斯蒂尼安看上去更加肆意张扬。  
然后他就听见与这份肆意张扬相配的、骄傲无比的话语：“如果你要当保护伊修加德的盾，那我就成为你的长枪好了，让我为你尽情舞动，刺穿所有的敌人与阻碍，你要做的只是继续前进。这对你来说不难。”  
说罢，埃斯蒂尼安重新站了起来，妥帖地戴上头盔，将自己全副武装。  
本该说些什么来回应这番话的艾默里克却陷入沉默，他没说自己想起了从前在某处见过的征龙将军的画像，英雄的脚下铺满尸骸，英雄的铠甲浸满鲜血，英雄望向远方的巨龙，长枪一往无前，眼神勇敢又坚决。只有对自己的道路坚信不疑的人才能够拥有这样毫不动摇的眼神，他看不见埃斯蒂尼安藏在头盔下的双眼，但他无比确信就是那样一双眼睛，所以他无须再多说什么了。  
“好。”他郑重地回答。  
埃斯蒂尼安轻哼一声，朝他摆了摆手：“那我出发了。”

03.  
只是关于爱情和未来他们都选择只字不提。吟游诗人也在诗中写道，唯有画中的玫瑰才永不凋零。  
成功讨伐利用龙眼成就了蛮神的托尔丹七世的的消息传回伊修加德时已经是又一个深夜。总骑士长几乎要忘了自己还是个伤员，本应忙完手头的事务就该倒床休息，但他委实无法在这种情况下安然入睡，于是不顾露琪亚的劝阻亲自前往飞艇坪迎接归来的骑士们。  
讨伐的队伍损失惨重，活着回来的人不足去时的一半。  
变革所需要的代价必定是昂贵的，伊修加德的人民总有一天必须要越过悲伤之河才能到达新的明天。艾默里克坚信自己愿意付出一切他所能支付的，他的时间、精力、名誉……乃至他的一生，都可以掏出来献给伊修加德和它的人民。  
可他没想过要将埃斯蒂尼安也作为可以支付的代价之一，他们从未认真谈及爱情，他甚至不确定是否该将对方称作他的恋人。  
“……苍天之龙骑士阁下也没能回来。”一位神殿骑士慎重地说。

这个事实比艾默里克想象中的更难接受。他们并不是第一次面对别离，也从不真的将归来当做约定，重逢是太容易被摧毁的习惯，他和埃斯蒂尼安都默契地明白这个道理。  
死亡和分离是如此沉重，落成文字时又是如此轻描淡写。提交给临时代理教皇的报告中字里行间都透露出当时状况的危急，在同魔大陆的魔物们和苍穹骑士团的缠斗中他们折损了太多的人手，所有人都做好了要在最终战役上牺牲的准备。  
苍天之龙骑士就是在这样的时刻果决地拔出了长枪，用枪尖指着他们说：“看看你们现在这幅样子，即使去了也只是送死而已。”  
艾默里克并不意外埃斯蒂尼安会这么说。他深爱的男人花了很多年的时间将自己锤炼成了武器，学会对自己和对别人都毫不留情。龙骑士不过是在用自己的方式保全更多的人，然后他骄傲地挺直了腰杆，孤身一人前去讨伐教皇。  
那一刻他又是力量、信念和无所畏惧的象征了，所以他不让任何人看见那场近乎惨烈的战斗，也不让人看见他的结局——身为伊修加德最强大的英雄，苍天之龙骑士的结局或许就应该是轰轰烈烈的，拼尽全力和敌人一战，直到耗尽每一滴鲜血每一分气力，从长枪到自身都完全折断，然后了无遗憾地离开——总之他做到了，终焉之地再也没有传来战斗的声音，迷雾笼罩的魔大陆中没有教皇和他的苍穹骑士们，没有龙眼，也没有埃斯蒂尼安和他从不离身的长枪。  
艾默里克无法责备那些同行的骑士们，他们剩余的人手都已经伤痕累累，仅有的设备和动力也无法支持他们在危机四伏的地方永无止境地搜寻一个渺小的可能性。  
事实上他也没有闲工夫在这件事上多愁善感，皇都正陷入前所未有的混沌，龙族的进犯也未曾平息。他身为代理教皇要操心的事情太多了，多到他甚至没有多余的时间回到家中的床上，躺下来做一个有埃斯蒂尼安的梦。

然而记起埃斯蒂尼安却并不真的需要做梦。他们认识的年月不算太长，至少没有长到记忆也会腐朽。  
这些天他一直在连轴转，直到夜深人静的时候才能得空给自己泡上一杯红茶，原定够他喝上半个月的桦木糖浆罐子已经空了，这意味着他又比往常更嗜甜了一点。保持专注和理智的代价是放任感性和脆弱在仅有的那一方天地里无节制地滋生，不在处理公事的每分每秒他都无法阻止自己想起往事，闭上眼就好像能在回忆里兜兜转转地回到最初。  
第七灵灾之后，被寒冬笼罩的库尔札斯拥有最漫长的黑夜，雪和龙族一样无穷无尽，某年某月还没有成为苍天之龙骑士和总骑士长的两位年轻人猫在篝火边互相取暖。  
彼时艾默里克已经是埃斯蒂尼安屈指可数的朋友之一，他们在生死关头结下了能将背后放心交给彼此的战友情，随后便越发熟络起来。  
那一夜他们也只是像往常一样闲聊。  
“有点难想象等你老了以后会过上怎样的生活，种花和钓鱼都不太适合你。”艾默里克往火堆里添了新柴，“现在不找个伴的话，到时候没准就得孤独终老了，会很无趣的。”  
他当然没资格讲埃斯蒂尼安。像他们这么大的贵族子女们大多已经开始物色婚约对象了，他也曾参与过上流人士们举办的晚宴，作为博雷尔家的儿子同贵族的小姐们认识，他所受到的教育让他在那样的场合里游刃有余，现实却是他在与龙族抗争的战场上摸爬滚打，最亲近的朋友是个杀起龙来就不管不顾的疯子。  
“如果战争结束以后真的找不到对象，我们俩凑合着也能过，反正又不是没一起睡过。只要我还拿得动龙枪，叉几条鱼回来当晚饭还是没问题的。”埃斯蒂尼安无所谓地说，半开玩笑似的。苍天龙骑年轻那会就留了一头长发，骑士团里没人跟他这样随便的，说这话的时候他摘掉了皮筋，披下来的头发有几缕落在了艾默里克肩头，“更何况，绣花枕头的女人在我眼里不及你的十分之一。和你在一起能做很多事，一定不会觉得无趣的，你觉得呢？”  
说完，他将暖身子的酒递给艾默里克，火焰在那双眼睛里肆意舞动，所有杀意与仇恨都被那簇火光燃尽，干净的瞳仁里还没有染上世间复杂的种种。  
他们就这样对视了好久好久，直到埃斯蒂尼安又说：“嘿，艾默里克，你走神了。别告诉我你真的在考虑我说的话。”

——为什么不呢？  
多年以后艾默里克也只是想到，那个年纪正是人一生中最傻也最好的时候，爱恨都纯粹决绝，所以能奋不顾身地投身于战斗，敢许下年少轻狂的心愿。于是他也顺理成章地将其当真，尽管这可能是他们相识以来唯一一次谈及“以后”的场合，而他并没有轻易交出他的答案。  
后来。  
后来他们确实睡到一起了，另一种意义上的。远征归来的龙骑士选择在深更半夜从窗户进入他的房间。  
艾默里克习惯晚睡，多半是在处理公务，有时则会抽空阅读有意思的书籍。他有一阵子沉迷学习种花，试着用书上写的方法在庭院里培育特殊品种的玫瑰，埃斯蒂尼安对花毫无兴趣，也不热衷了解府上除却艾默里克以外的一切，但他还是会在翻进博雷尔家的庭院时小心地避开那些尚未开好的花骨朵，仿佛敏锐地察觉到艾默里克背后的用意。  
埃斯蒂尼安的初次造访本身并没有计划性。他在这种事情上向来随心所欲。也许就是艾默里克偶然提过一嘴，说你有空可以来我家坐坐，然后他就来了，在窗台上跟艾默里克大眼瞪小眼的时候才想起没带见面礼，只好略显尴尬地从包里掏出野外摘来的果实与友人分享。  
子爵府的浴室颇为宽敞，四周砌满花纹好看的瓷砖，埃斯蒂尼安不太习惯享受，但他也没有理由拒绝艾默里克的好意。  
没人会不喜欢鏖战之后的一场热水澡的，蒸腾的水汽散发出好闻的花露气味，被水流稀释的血污扭曲着爬过瓷砖上的纹路，带走满身的疲惫，肌肉和大脑都得到完全的放松，龙骑士的长发服帖地粘在身上，遮住背后斑驳的伤疤。  
考虑到埃斯蒂尼安随身携带的只有一杆龙枪和少量行军用品，艾默里克特地为人拿来了换洗的衣物。他敲门的时机太过恰到好处，敲开了深藏已久的某种情绪，被埃斯蒂尼安拽进浴室的时候他因震惊而短暂地愣住，以至于他根本来不及远离那扇突然洞开的门，对方的影子就忽地在他的瞳孔里放大。  
埃斯蒂尼安看来不是蓄谋已久，蓄谋已久也从来不是他的风格。浸了水的瓷砖不是理想的着力点，用力过猛的结果是他差一点就失去平衡，跌退到一旁的墙壁边才稳住身体。  
这个战术简直可以被评价为糟糕透顶，赤身裸体的精灵把自己逼到了墙壁和艾默里克之间，他们在这样一个私密的空间里僵持不下，隔着雾蒙蒙的空气对望，仿佛又回到了燃着篝火的那个雪夜。  
也许早在一开始他们就知道那一夜会发生什么，常年在生死边缘徘徊的人总会有一些多余的情绪需要纾解，做爱则是一种直白的宣泄方式。实际上艾默里克没花多少力气就说服了自己，因为埃斯蒂尼安已经急躁地吻了上来。  
他猜埃斯蒂尼安是第一次吻人，而且像是把接吻也当成了干架的一种，虽然缺乏经验，却仍旧铆足了气势，像要把他的嘴唇啃烂似的。这样的吻肯定说不上有多舒服，很不巧的是他也没有这方面的经验，唯有试探着用舌头去撬开对方的嘴唇。  
正如他所料，埃斯蒂尼安没有拒绝。受到安抚的精灵乖乖闭上了眼睛，任由他耐心地舔舐自己的齿列，再往里深入，舌尖的纠缠搅动出令人愉悦的水声。这个过程中他们不由自主地抱在了一起，庆祝胜利的时候他们也会拥抱，但不是这样胡搅蛮缠的，无处安放的双手在彼此身上来回游走，像是要把触碰过的每一处皮肤都点燃。

他们的第一次接吻最终是因双方都行将窒息而被迫中止，埃斯蒂尼安这才像回了魂，堪堪注意到自己腿根处的生理反应。天不怕地不怕的龙骑士少见地流露出了一丝慌乱，胡乱挣扎着想推开艾默里克，不料又被他按回墙上吻了第二轮。  
这一回他克逐渐摸到了要领，懂得在吮吸的时候施加一些力道，轻松勾住对方糯软的舌头，让他们尽情地交换口中的津液。埃斯蒂尼安拿这样的吻一点办法也没有，很快就被吻得软了腰，情动来得格外迅猛，他全身上下都泛起暧昧的潮红，像极了待人采摘的熟透的苹果。  
龙骑士一向好强，显然不愿意就此落了下乘，只好挑衅似的去解艾默里克睡袍的带子。这在当时的情况下着实有点困难，那件睡袍被他身上的水打湿了一大片，湿透的布料完全和皮肤贴合在了一起，意识到这点之后他索性把那睡袍的下摆撩上去，直接伸手去扯底下碍事的内裤，长着茧的手指碰到属于艾默里克的、同样硬挺的阳具。  
此刻再好闻的花露也遮挡不住那些泛滥且肆无忌惮的性爱气息了，接下来的事情已经无可避免。他被艾默里克捧着脸，温柔地亲吻他的额发、鼻尖、脸颊和嘴唇，后者一只手按着他的后脑以免他撞在墙砖上，另一只手则握住了他腿间那根滚烫的阴茎。  
作为初学者而言，艾默里克抚慰的动作完全称不上娴熟，甚至可以说异常笨拙，于初经人事的双方而言却是别样的刺激。  
哪怕是在受伤的时刻，龙骑士也会咬紧牙关调整好自己呼吸的节奏，据说是某种给自己镇痛的秘方。但眼下一切的矜持和忍耐都不重要了，埃斯蒂尼安放任自己发出羞人的呻吟，呼吸变得急促而紊乱。  
仅仅是这样毫无技巧的侍弄就让埃斯蒂尼安敏感得不像话，这是艾默里克未曾想到的。  
银发的精灵浑身都在发抖，却反而越发地贴近他，挺动腰身配合他套弄的动作，深红色的茎体没多久就在他手心里被亵玩到淌出汁水，但离完全释放还有一定的距离，而他鬼使神差地停止了动作，手指向更下方探去，摩挲柔软的阴囊，这一举动又叫埃斯蒂尼安更加兴奋，竭力抱紧他，像是要把一切都交出去，也像是要从他身体里榨出些什么作为交换。  
艾默里克必须承认，那个瞬间他第一次真正品尝到了甜蜜的冲动。宴席和晚会上贵族的小姐们接近他、恭维他、用曼妙的身姿和奢侈的美酒取悦他，他也不曾有过这种感觉。  
然而那一刹那的冲动货真价实，使他确信这种冲动不与任何性幻想挂钩，只关乎埃斯蒂尼安，称不称得上爱情还未可知，但其唯一性已经毋庸置疑。  
“……艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安注视着他，抓住他的手往自己后面的穴口上放，眼神仍旧是透彻且清醒的，看上去并非完全是情欲使然，“别再磨磨蹭蹭的了。”

结果他们还是没有在浴室里做到最后的一步。  
就着清水探进第二根指头的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经有点站不稳了，他背对着艾默里克伏在墙上，脊背和双腿都剧烈地颤抖，消化疼痛和快感花光了他全部的气力，令他无法继续装作游刃有余，而他唯一的倚仗正低声安慰他，一边掰开他的臀瓣一边给他扩张，显然也没有余裕再借力给他充当他的支点。  
他们有着年轻的肉体，饱满的热情，恰好对彼此都有足够的好感，也不抗拒和彼此发展复杂又亲密的关系。夜晚还很漫长，这样的两个人之间发生什么都不足为怪。  
倒在床上的时候两个人都已经一丝不挂，身上沾满了水和成分混杂的体液。滚作一团的时候他们也没有停止接吻，艾默里克让埃斯蒂尼安跪趴在床上，据说这样会进得容易一点，龙骑士不满地咕哝了两声后才乖乖照做，让本不应用来承欢的部位袒露在他的眼前。  
不过他率先注意到的其实是那一对好看的蝴蝶骨，那里简直像长了一双翅膀，埃斯蒂尼安不会容许任何事物折断它们，艾默里克也并非打算折断它们。他虔诚地吻上去，吻那对骨头，和对方弧度好看的后颈，与此同时埃斯蒂尼安也将脸完全埋入了枕头里，半干的头发散落在肩膀的两边，让身后的伤疤无所遁形。  
像他们这样的人身上总是会有一些所谓勇士的功勋，苍天龙骑身上的战勋则格外的密集，它们长成人身上的一部分，教会人如何忍耐并消化疼痛，然后成为更强大的自己。即便如此这也仍旧是埃斯蒂尼安初次体验身体在性事中被他人使用，艾默里克进去的时候他就跪不住了，要靠对方捞着他的腰才不至于整个人塌回床上。  
起初他还在同自己的羞耻心作斗争，没多久就开始断断续续地发出舒服的喟叹，艾默里克料想他肯定是痛的，在那些全身紧绷、从喉咙里挤出短促的低吼的时刻，但毫不意外地，埃斯蒂尼安始终没有喊停。

那是堪称疯狂的一夜，却并不荒唐，那时候的艾默里克尚不懂得如何控制释放的欲望，埃斯蒂尼安大概也不在乎他是不是在自己身体里射了精。在那之前银发的精灵已经射过两轮，一度因为疼痛而疲软的阴茎又再次挺立起来，最后前端只吐得出一些清液，红肿的小穴也明显已经不能再承受更多，于是只能默默趴在床上，无言地同他裸裎相对。  
共同经历过彼此的第一次之后难免会产生很多想法。然而在艾默里克的记忆里那一夜他什么也没有想，直到埃斯蒂尼安率先打破沉默——男人翻了个身，背对他说：“我睡了，晚安。”  
如今没有人会帮他打断这令人窒息的沉默了。  
艾默里克不知道这段突如其来的回忆到底算什么。或许是多日积攒的压力太需要一个释放的档口，红茶杯里的温度在冷却，而他的血液在逐渐沸腾。  
可是隔着厚重的铠甲他根本无法抚慰自己，最终也只能认命地趴倒在办公桌上，让疲惫肆意爬向四肢百骸，侵蚀他开始犯困的大脑。  
那之后自己说了什么吗？应该没有。  
这些年来他和埃斯蒂尼安之间好像总是缺少一些东西，因为过分默契和了解彼此而省略的句子中包括谢谢、抱歉和我爱你。但他总以为这些都是无关紧要的，爱与承诺都不必诉诸言语，只是需要有人将它们践行。  
埃斯蒂尼安已经干净利落地履行了自己的诺言。  
他看不到停下脚步的理由。

04.  
事到如今他们都没什么能拿得出手的东西了。除了灵魂。  
他曾向哈罗妮宣誓要用生命去守卫伊修加德，他的挚爱也为复仇拿起长枪。他们的骨血和心脏都已经不能拿来交换永恒不灭的爱情，他们只是拥有彼此剩下微不足道的全部。  
“这件事我从没听他提起。”艾默里克叹了口气。  
“以他的性格，想必是不愿让你担心。”坐在他对面的是前一任苍天之龙骑士，也是身为埃斯蒂尼安师父的雅伯里克。  
“事实上他终究还是成功压制了邪龙的意识。我想他或许确实曾短暂地因为仇恨而放弃自我，但最后还是在复仇的执念和其他东西里选择了更重要的事物。”雅伯里克接着说，“埃斯蒂尼安是我最得意的弟子。虽然只是我的一己之见，但我不认为他会再次受到龙眼的蛊惑。”  
“我也不认为。”艾默里克放下了红茶杯，“不过听您这么说，邪龙确实是有机会占据他的身体了。”  
雅伯里克望向他：“是。您说得没错。”  
确认邪龙尼德霍格的苏醒是在埃斯蒂尼安“失踪”的一个月后，艾默里克收到了负责监视邪龙巢穴的神殿骑士的最新报告，里面提及了疑似埃斯蒂尼安的人影。苍天之龙骑士的长枪和盔甲实在过于独特且醒目，被错认的可能性不大，为了确认自己的猜想他决定来拜访这位曾经被龙眼选中的龙骑士，然后又从这里听到了一段往事。  
假使曾经有过差点被寄宿在龙眼里的邪龙的意识乘虚而入的经历，埃斯蒂尼安想必比任何人都清楚再一次借助龙眼的力量可能会带来怎样的后果，然而要想与同样掌握龙眼的教皇抗衡，这是他有且只有一个的方法。在他耗尽气力、准备好要与教皇同归于尽的时候，他是否还能抵御邪龙的侵蚀？现在看来答案似乎已经很明显了。  
——他本来是不需要做到这个份上的。但他的骄傲只会让他不遗余力地践行他难得许下的承诺。  
艾默里克仰头喝掉最后一口红茶，没有完全搅开的糖浆沉淀在杯底，让这一口茶甜得叫人舌尖发麻。

确认了自己的猜想后艾默里克意外地没有太多触动，或许是他不确定应该用何种情绪来回应。  
在来拜访雅伯里克之前他已经下令封锁了消息，如今伊修加德的内乱尚未平息，人们尚且不能团结一心，龙族的进攻更是火上浇油，苍天之龙骑士的背叛——即使并非本人主观上的——在这个节骨眼上无疑会是一记巨大的打击。  
身为“艾默里克”的私心在此时显得如此矛盾：庆幸对方仍然活着的同时，又苦于不知道要怎样将对方从邪龙的束缚中解救出来。可他不该迷茫的，埃斯蒂尼安一定也不希望他迷茫。在面对邪龙这件事上苍天龙骑的态度始终如一，他大概宁愿死去也不愿成为邪龙附身的凭依。  
埃斯蒂尼安和尼德霍格的渊源可以追溯回他的12岁，在那个充满干草烧焦的气味的村庄，那段过往变成噩梦困住年少的灵魂。在同艾默里克认识后的很长一段时间里他仍然时常会做那些噩梦，醒来时浑身冒着冷汗，愤怒与不甘令他赤红着眼睛，无数次无数次用狠厉的语气发誓要亲手杀死他一生的仇敌。  
这些年来艾默里克都试图在想象中体会这些，好让自己离那颗渴望复仇的心更近一步。  
终于有一天他们在一次难得的下午茶会里谈到了他的梦和他的家。  
“我以为埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳已经死在了芬戴尔，同他的家一起，活下来的只是为屠龙而生的苍天之龙骑士。”埃斯蒂尼安用这句话作为故事的结束语。  
这个称号如雷贯耳。它的新主人有着与之相配的力量、信念和无所畏惧。但说着这句话的时候埃斯蒂尼安痛苦地闭上了眼睛，像身陷在湍急的海潮之中，犹豫是否应该抱住那唯一的救命浮木。  
“这里也是你的家。”艾默里克说。  
“我知道。这些年来我最大的期望就是杀死邪龙，结束这场战争，无论付出什么代价。我会让自己说到做到。”埃斯蒂尼安依然闭着眼。“然后伊修加德就会成为新的家园，到了那个时候，我相信你会照顾好我们的家人。”  
其实埃斯蒂尼安并不知道。艾默里克想。或者假装不知道。他确实致力于为人民创造家园，但他想给埃斯蒂尼安的不太一样。他希望能给埃斯蒂尼安一个家，就在这里，眼前，从他们紧紧相握着的手开始，然后告诉埃斯蒂尼安他不必一个人面对这些苦痛。  
“总有一天，我也会去你的梦里的。”艾默里克站起来，朝埃斯蒂尼安走过去，然后弯下腰去，吻着对方的额头说。  
“你不需要去我的梦里。你在这里就够了。”埃斯蒂尼安回答。

只不过现在要想体会那些噩梦不会太难了。  
伊修加德的夜晚好像变得愈加漫长了。或者说其实是黎明来得更迟了。庭院里的那些蓝色玫瑰正值新一轮的花开，却又将在无人问津中逐渐枯萎老去。  
艾默里克怀揣着沉重的真相，只是还看不见一个揭露真相的好时机，歪曲而错误的过去理应得到纠正，但在邪龙的威胁之下，他甚至不确定伊修加德还能不能撑过去，撑到下一个黎明的到来。  
和龙族的交战越演越烈，尼德霍格的苏醒让眷属们更疯狂，它们以任何人类生存的地方为目标，嗅到味道便一拥而上，皇都周围的村落都难以幸免。  
战争里死亡和牺牲永远如影随形，艾默里克身为如今伊修加德的临时领袖，本不该以身涉险，但是当战火烧到隼巢附近的时候他就坐不住了，那已经是离伊修加德非常近的城镇，一旦沦陷就会让他们陷入完全被动的局面。越发紧张的时局也让他预感到，倘若就这样走上战场，命运总有一天会指引他与那些矛盾做个了断，而那正是他不愿逃避的。  
先前的节节败退已经令骑士们的士气受到了影响，代理教皇、或者说总骑士长的亲自参战无疑是一剂强心针。  
得益于长年积累的经验，艾默里克的指挥让不容乐观的情况获得了一丝转机，龙族一方也在不断折损兵力，前线的战况又变得胶着起来。他深知这是向敌人展示人类的力量和觉悟的好时机，于是命令骑士团一路推进，将战线又缓缓推向隼巢以北、库尔札斯西部高地的深处。  
这场惨烈的战斗整整持续了三天三夜，无论是人类还是龙族都难免感到筋疲力竭。眼下似乎已经到了需要全力以赴的时刻，艾默里克花了一整宿的时间下定决心，准备动用皇都长久以来积蓄的力量来一次声势浩大的反击。  
第四天一早他们便用上了机工房研究出来的新式对龙弩炮，本该由埃斯蒂尼安亲自率领的龙骑士团也全数出动，这支精英部队人数不多，力量却不容小觑，一投身进战局便携着一股一往无前的气势。  
这是战书。意识到这一点的龙族眷属们开始躁动，时而嘶吼，时而发出急促而刺耳的尖啸，艾默里克站在隼巢的高台上默默注视着远方的战况，邪龙——或者说埃斯蒂尼安，果真应邀而来。  
男人身着不同于以往的血红色铠甲，手握同样血红的长枪，身后展开一对巨大的龙翼，两只龙眼在他的右臂和左肩上生长，可怖又瘆人。他随意挥动枪身，轻描淡写地毁掉了对准了他的一座弩炮，然后就这样静静地悬停在空中，脚底下发出惊呼的人类都不在他的眼中。  
一场了断已经无可逃避。艾默里克低声呼唤对方的名字，如同在念诵某种向哈罗妮祈愿的咒语。  
那一秒无疑是漫长的。他从一旁的士兵手中抢过长弓，拉弓、上箭、瞄准，一共只用去这样的一秒钟，动作干脆利落，无愧于神殿骑士团总骑士长的名头，箭在弦上，等待他千难万险的一个选择。  
而他甚至不知道这个选择本身是否具备与之相称的重量——他自认是个理性的人，常年深处的政权漩涡教会他切忌被感情左右，即便如此，他还是无法说服自己做出把埃斯蒂尼安和伊修加德放在天平的两端衡量这样的蠢事。  
但那一箭终究是射出去了的。在邪龙满眼的嘲讽和不屑中他跨过只属于自己的千难万险。  
普通的人类武器自然不可能对已经取回龙眼之力的尼德霍格造成任何伤害，箭矢轻易地被邪龙的魔力消融。或许是他以卵击石的举动实在太过可笑，尼德霍格借着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛长久地凝视他，或者说在透过他来审视弱小的人类和他们无用的挣扎，然后报之冷笑。  
在艾默里克来不及做出反应的时候，尼德霍格已经向他抬起了手中的长枪，这柄穿心枪盖博尔格也已经被邪龙的魔力染成殷红，鲜血令它兴奋，却无法浇灭它的渴求。他盯着迫近的盖博尔格的枪尖，几乎立刻就预见了自己的死亡，心里却仿若事不关己似的想到，他的血液也一定无法平息住在那柄枪里的灵魂*。  
然而行将洞穿他身体的长枪却毫无征兆地在他面前停下了。邪龙愤怒的咆哮近乎要把他震聋，随后又换作发出低沉如同歌谣的声音。  
龙类的语言能够直接传达到心里，让巨大的、难以言喻的悲伤笼罩了他。他无从分辨这是邪龙的悲伤还是埃斯蒂尼安的悲伤，或者说他们已经融为一体不分彼此，所以是谁的情绪都已经不再重要，这股悲伤同样牵制住了邪龙的行动，时间也随之凝固住一般。  
艾默里克没有放过这个反击的绝佳机会。他果决地拔出了苍剑，用尽全力的一击也只能勉强让对方的头盔破裂开来，于是他久违地重新看见埃斯蒂尼安的脸，那张削瘦而英俊的脸上布满了不详的红色纹路，露出他从未见过的狰狞表情，里头充斥着扭曲、绝望、不甘和疯狂，可又看上去难过得像个孩子。  
他忍不住伸出左手，想去触碰那张脸——这一举动无疑是越界的，银发精灵翁动的嘴唇像是想要吐露什么属于人类的话语，最后却还是没有发出任何声音。  
邪龙之影挪开了目光，煽动翅膀飞向高空，只在寒冬笼罩的大地上留下一个模糊的影子。栖息在高墙上的乌鸦也被惊得纷纷震开翅膀，盘旋在头顶，说他是在同你告别、告别、告别。  
艾默里克的视线追过去，追到云端，到遥远的、天与地的交界，黎明降临的时候，光芒会在那个地方似万道长剑刺穿地平线，让黑夜和绝望都无所遁形。邪龙之影就消失在那个地方，翅膀拨开厚重的云层，一并离开的还有那些无休无止的龙类眷属。从恐惧和惊讶中反应过来的人们愤怒地高呼杀死邪龙的口号，因先前教皇引发的动荡而产生的不安都仿佛被这股愤怒驱散。  
阳光从那些云层的缝隙里透出来，不可思议地，他从中嗅到了黎明到来的味道。

*对应国际服埃斯蒂尼安幻卡上的说明：“...But I yearn to spill the blood of a great wyrm, Nidhogg, and only your death will sate my lance.”

05.  
与不告别对应的是，他们也不习惯特地去庆祝重逢。  
当然，重逢的时候他们仍旧会拥抱、亲吻、共进晚餐，享受伊修加德风味的食物和美酒，还有只属于他们的时光。  
一直以来重逢对艾默里克而言都并非什么可以预见的事，自然谈不上提前为此准备什么。所以当埃斯蒂尼安再一次造访他的窗台时，他也只是沉默地注视着对方。  
这些年来这样对视的瞬间有过许多次，然后他们很快就进入角色，互相问候，聊一些时事，也感慨彼此身上微小的变化，但这一刻他想起的却是龙骑士初次造访的那个夜晚，来访的友人带着一点生疏和一点不确定，不确定自己是否不合时宜。  
其实从来就没什么不合时宜的，艾默里克有时会期待埃斯蒂尼安的到来，有时也不，他的邀请函始终没有撤回，而埃斯蒂尼安只是选择接受。久而久之，龙骑士在翻他窗户的这件小事上已然驾轻就熟，书桌上的那盏灯会告诉来访者房间的主人是否已经睡下。

经历过隼巢的那场恶战之后，艾默里克用尽一切办法试图寻找邪龙的踪迹，数次对龙巢的探索都以失败告终，就连他也不免感到无奈与疲惫。  
在骑士团总部是很难睡上安稳觉的，因此他接受了下属的好意，最近一段时间都回到子爵府里过夜。深更半夜前来拜访的友人也像往常一样把自己弄得满身伤痕，他不知在哪里卸掉了那身铠甲，只穿着单薄的衣服踏过雪地，盘踞在他身体里的两颗龙眼依然闪烁着诅咒的光辉，无情地昭示着哈罗妮并未听见那些祷告的话语，更遑论为他们降下奇迹。  
长足的对望之后，埃斯蒂尼安终于跃下窗台，跌跌撞撞地想要向房间的主人靠近，却虚弱得近乎握不住手中的长枪。这种情况前所未有，他踉跄了几步就狼狈地跌倒在地，盖博尔格也跟着滚落到了一旁，身上仅有一层衣服业已破烂不堪，不复那天在隼巢时睥睨众生的模样。  
艾默里克适时地接住了他，让他们双双跪坐在地上，灼灼视线越过他的肩膀和他凌乱的头发，望见鲜血在他身后连成刺目的线条。  
“你回来了。”艾默里克说。  
这是他预备了很久的台词，但是一度以为不会再有机会说出口，用在此情此景本该恰到好处，却又偏偏显得过分温馨。埃斯蒂尼安挣脱了他的怀抱，如同受惊的野兽那般猛地将他扑倒在地上，他后脑着地，一时间有点头晕眼花，幸好他的卧室有一层厚厚的羊毛地毯，才没让他就此摔昏过去。  
而埃斯蒂尼安并不打算给人机会责备自己这过于粗暴的行为，他自顾自地吻了上去，一如既往地吻得急躁而热烈，手则以更加急切的动作伸向艾默里克的睡袍下摆。当双方舌尖相抵纠缠、来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角滑落时，他想做的事情已经不言而喻。  
做爱于他们早已并不陌生，往往是随性而起，也不总是遵循同样的流程。他和艾默里克都不是注重形式主义的人，因此能够从任何时候开始，在任何地方进行，艰难的第一次过后他们便越发熟练起来，在床上、沙发上，乃至总骑士长的办公桌上肆意地消耗彼此年轻的肉体和精力，甚至特地找到机会弥补了第一次没能做到的最后一步——艾默里克将他抵在浴室的墙上，把他的一条腿抬高到腰侧，就这样借着花洒淋下来的水插了进去，他爽得全身都在颤抖，但还是竭力抱紧对方，一次又一次缠绵地吻上去。  
这一回他们也很快就进入了状态，尽管对艾默里克来说，被埃斯蒂尼安按在地上主动求欢的情况确实是头一遭。艾默里克的睡袍被草草丢在了一旁，细腻的羊毛地毯蹭到他的后背，让他感到一阵麻痒，埃斯蒂尼安却不急于把自己也脱光，大概是碍于那些血肉模糊的伤口，因此每个动作都必须是小心翼翼的，从龙眼的边缘蔓延开来的深色脉络如同某种活物在汲取他不屈的骨血，要将他仅剩的自我都彻底占有掌控。  
艾默里克猜测这些新伤是他在和尼德霍格争抢主权的过程中添的，邪龙的力量或许可以加速伤口的愈合，但摆在眼前的却是一具货真价实的人类之躯，他就这么拖着如此残破的身躯跨过漫无边际的雪原，却仅仅只是为了到达这里。不用想也知道他肯定是痛的，在这龙血在体内翻腾不止的时刻，所以他迫切地索要、试图以更激烈纯粹的性欲来缓解这种煎熬。  
“别碰。”埃斯蒂尼安显然注意到了他的目光，于是拔高了声音告诫他，“别看它们，艾默里克。”  
“我们可以去床上，你看起来很冷。”艾默里克说。  
“那副铠甲被邪龙的魔力侵蚀得太厉害，所以我只能把它留在库尔札斯的雪地里了。”龙骑士的声音沙哑，同平日里的意气风发截然不同。“我现在这幅样子肯定很丢人，简直像个丢盔弃甲的逃兵。”  
这句话里带着强烈的自嘲。说罢他便重新压低身体，将艾默里克半勃的阳具含进口中。  
艾默里克从他身上嗅到了花的香气。他翻窗进来的过程中踩烂了那些开好了的凛冬玫瑰，脚底碾过刺人的荆棘和无与伦比的美丽。也许是龙骑士曾宣称自己从不带多余的东西上战场，于是它们以死亡为形式固执地成为了他的一部分。  
感受到下身在埃斯蒂尼安口中逐渐苏醒，艾默里克的心跳也跟着变得急促，试图取悦他的旖旎的身影跟以前差不多，仿佛这一次做爱也与之前没什么不同。他们已经做过无数次，拥有无数疯狂却清醒的夜晚，并不差这么一天，唯一称得上不同的是埃斯蒂尼安难得主动摆出这样跪趴的姿势，让背上多出的两条伤疤袒露无遗袒露无遗，它们源于一双曾经存在过的翅膀，坚硬又锋利，携着不容侵犯的威严，好似唯有翅膀的主人能将它们折断。  
所以艾默里克也很快就意会到埃斯蒂尼安的来意。他的指尖缓慢地拨开那头狂野的头发，划过埃斯蒂尼安的脊背：“可假如你真的是逃兵，就不会来这里了。”  
这句话似乎说到了实处。匍匐在他身前的人影顿时僵住，那张含着他的嘴却没有停止动作，反而变本加厉地把整根肉棒都吃进去，任凭它顶到喉咙的深处。  
深喉所带来的窒息叫人眼眶发红，泪水顷刻间爬满龙骑士那张倔强的脸。爽到极致的时候埃斯蒂尼安也会流泪，但不是这样胡闹的、压抑的、如同是在自虐一般的。他不愿意看见人这副样子，却无法给予对方任何实质性的帮助，正如他总是在想象中体会那些旧时的噩梦，他也只能在想象中体会此刻盘踞在这具身体里的痛楚。这个时候的他还可以为对方做什么——除了伸出手，一遍一遍拭去那些泪水，然后看它们又重新溢了出来，坠在他身上，也坠在他心里，让这滚烫之物灼烧他们紧紧相偎的灵魂。

现在埃斯蒂尼安已经不会感觉到冷了。炉火和性爱使他出汗，理智也跟着蒸发。他骑在艾默里克的腰间，没能完全剥下来的半管裤子挂在他的一侧膝盖上，一只手攥紧对方的肩膀，借此来支撑自己的身体，与此同时他的另一只手扶着艾默里克的阴茎，让圆润的柱头亲密地蹭着自己后洞的入口。  
肉刃就那样毫不留情地贯穿了他，剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住发抖，他没有刻意压低声音，听上去就如同野兽的低吼。即便如此他仍然费力地坐了下去，汗珠滚落到他光洁的锁骨附近，蓄在颈窝里，然后又随着他上下摆动腰肢的动作甩到别处，他难耐地喘着粗气，却不愿从这巨大的刺激中脱身，像只小船在湍急的湖面上摇曳，行将被狂风暴雨掀翻。  
艾默里克双手扶着埃斯蒂尼安的腰，未经润滑的甬道紧致非常，夹得他又痛又爽。他迟钝地意识到那个洞口可能开裂了，那股粘稠而湿润的触感比起肠液更像是血。埃斯蒂尼安却对此置若罔闻，仿佛那个器官已经不会感觉到疼痛，此刻的存在只是为了承欢。  
疼痛令浑身的肌肉都狠狠绷紧，肉穴却食髓知味般想要更多，这种赤裸的欲望促使他愈发粗暴地对待自己，全部的重心都压在交合的那个地方，让性器捅到不能再更深入的地方。他旋即失声叫了出来，却反而加快了挺动的速度，垂在腿间的那根也跟着硬得厉害，受到蛊惑一般不断出着水，浊液打湿了艾默里克的小腹，让他们看起来同样意乱情迷。  
这个过程中他一直低着头，无言地望向艾默里克，因此艾默里克也看见了那双眼睛涌出泪水的每一个瞬间——他终于不再痛苦地闭上眼，身陷在湍急的海潮之中的人终于接受了唯一的救命浮木。  
不可否认这样的埃斯蒂尼安是很动人的，他用尽气力去索求，也用尽气力去给予，仿佛不像这样竭尽全力，就无法将真正的话语传达到对方的心里。  
做爱的时候埃斯蒂尼安的双眼总是带着点朦朦胧胧的水光，藏在里面的情绪就格外地令人看不清楚，艾默里克的影子也在那对泛着光的瞳孔里摇晃，像被风吹过的烛火。而当泪水滴下来的时候，那双眼睛又重新变得澄澈透明，驱使人向那泛红的眼尾探出手指，去触碰那动了心的灵魂。  
但他到底是伤得很重，无法长时间像这样无节制地使用这副残败的身躯。没多久龙骑士便用光了所剩不多的体力，只好伏在艾默里克的胸口，凑过去舔吻左耳上那只标志性的耳坠。  
“对不起，踩坏了你的花。”他没头没脑地道歉。  
“我原本打算等花真正开好了，就摘上一束来送你的。我连那时候的台词都准备好了。”艾默里克真切地说，伸出手搂住埃斯蒂尼安的后背。  
埃斯蒂尼安听完就笑了，笑声很轻，是他从未听过的那种：“那么我的答案肯定也在你心里了。”  
这也许正是他对那个雪夜的报复，在曾经的那个时候他没有得到艾默里克的答案，于是也决定要在艾默里克的心上留下一个称不上悬念的悬念。他没有动，任凭艾默里克突然奋力支起身子，反过来把他压在身下，龙骑士柔韧的肌肉容许他们在交合的状态下完成了体位的交换。  
艾默里克低头俯视那双鸽灰色的眼睛，轻声问道：“这就是你所期望的吗？”  
“我所期望的，你比任何人都清楚。我会让自己说到做到。”埃斯蒂尼安眯起眼说，他的眼神和艾默里克想象中的如出一辙——正是征龙将军的画像上，属于英雄的那双眼睛，没有迷茫，也并不痛苦。“继续前进吧，我的朋友。伊修加德正需要一个新的英雄。我想如果那是你的话，就太好了。”

倘若这就是他们所剩微不足道的全部。艾默里克想，那不如就让他们一起在彼此的一意孤行上撞得头破血流。  
他找到了肉穴里的那个点，用力往那里顶，炙热的性器结结实实地撞在肠壁上，不断从那张不饶人的嘴里逼出嘶哑的哭叫。汗水使他们牢牢相贴，难受得无以复加的时候埃斯蒂尼安会下意识凑近他卷曲的黑发，继而死死咬住他的肩膀，在那里留下鲜明的齿痕。  
他们确实对彼此毫无保留。双方都是理智且成熟的舵手，因而也并不惧怕自己会在欲海里迷失了方向。于是当双方都少见地失控、引以为豪的自制力土崩瓦解的时候，这种毫无保留就将事态往愈发不可收拾的局面上推。  
在性事里艾默里克总是习惯审视自己，一举一动都足够克制，还未有一次像这样任由欲望支配。埃斯蒂尼安原本还屈膝盘着他的腰，很快就连这么做的力气也尽数失去，好像全身的骨头都被撞得散了架，双腿无力地垂在他的腰侧，随着被抽插的节奏而不住颤动。  
而他丝毫不为所动，心想既然要做就干脆做得彻底。他的龙骑士就这样在他面前抛开所有顾忌，遵从本能地发出高亢的、混杂着痛与欲的呜咽，尽管那柔软的后穴已经肿得趋近糜烂，却还是不顾一切地迎合，承受他不带怜惜的讨伐与征服。  
随着那对明亮而迷人的眸子失焦地望向天花板，埃斯蒂尼安不再能抵御疼痛或快感，也已经感受不到羞涩和耻意，身体在纵欲中越来越敏感，每一次撞击都让他战栗不已，一次缓慢而长久的高潮过后他前面软了，过了一会又被肏得再次颤巍巍地立起，断断续续地流出稀薄的液体。  
纷至沓来的欲潮之间，艾默里克感觉到他的鼻尖开始发酸，嘴唇开始颤抖，也许是那肉洞将他咬得太紧，让他也一并疼得无法呼吸。正面的体位实在太适合亲吻和拥抱，俯下身接吻时他的眼泪也落在埃斯蒂尼安的脸上，他闭上眼试图阻止它们，一切却只是徒劳。不知过了多久，那双垂落在地毯上的手终于轻轻将他抱住。  
那个瞬间，他清楚地听见了从对方口中吐露的、每一个微弱却深情的，他的名字。

被内射之后埃斯蒂尼安就彻底脱力了，瘫软在地上动弹不得。嵌在他身体里的那对龙眼诡异地滚动着，他的呼吸无比微弱，仅存的力量都用来压制身体里那个暴怒的灵魂。  
半晌，他才重新找回一些力气，一点一点伸出手，想够着那落在一旁的长枪。艾默里克替他完成了这个艰巨的任务，将冷硬的长枪放入他的手心，又用温暖的手掌包裹住他并拢的五指。  
“我曾答应要做你的长枪，所以就让我为你扫除最后的阻碍吧。”埃斯蒂尼安说，平静的语气里尽是释然。  
艾默里克没有回答，这会儿他的性器还留在埃斯蒂尼安的身体里，对他们而言无论是身还是心都已经不能更接近了。这个时刻适合做很多事情，说很多话，但最后他只是说：“天快要亮了。”  
艾默里克的卧室里有一扇向阳的窗户，正是埃斯蒂尼安经常造访的那个窗台，如若碰到晴朗的日子，阳光会从那里倾泻进来，刚刚好落在他的床头。秘密的一方天地碎裂开来，变成斑驳的光与影的碎片，融进战火硝烟的现实里，幸好他们尚可以从彼此身上汲取温暖，所以并不孤独。  
“天亮了。该起床了。”龙骑士晃了晃他的肩膀，见他半天没有反应，只好无奈地去吻他的眉心。半晌他才迟迟梦醒，睁开眼，那扇窗半开着，有冷风灌进屋里来，他的爱人给他留下一个逆着光跃出窗外的背影。夜之终结，黎明伊始，新一轮的希望和重逢都在赶来的路上，没人选在这种时刻告别。  
“是的，天快要亮了。”埃斯蒂尼安缓缓闭上了眼睛。他的嘴唇和声音一样苍白干涩。“再见了，艾默里克。”  
“你是在说你爱我吗？”艾默里克问。

晨光熹微中艾默里克忽然想起很多。  
这些年来他们之间有过很多回忆，大部分都是美好的，但也有一些回忆只属于他一个人。某年某月的那个雪夜的结尾，守夜结束后他们一起回到帐篷里休憩，那一天埃斯蒂尼安睡得很沉，兴许是第一次在战场上真正感到安心，因此盘踞心头多年的噩梦也没能找上门来。所以他不会知道，永远不会知道他早就得到过答案，那个晚上艾默里克曾经擅自吻过他的额头和嘴唇，尽管紧张得心跳加速，耳尖泛红，但还是郑重其事地对他讲出心里的秘密：“我会期待那一天的，我们一起老去的那一天。”  
而今终于不需要有人再去保守那些属于战争年代的秘密。艾默里克深知自己不会得到回答，于是没等对方有所回应就低下头亲吻他的爱人。“我也是，我也爱你。”

00.  
后来世间也仍在传颂苍天之龙骑士的传说。传说他是一切绝望的末路，也说他是那个时代的尾声。  
唯有他们知道，行将沉眠的复仇和新时代的英雄曾一起走过最后的团聚和别离。  
在龙诗战争结束的第一个黎明。

THE END.


End file.
